


Lazy Days

by amberbee112



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hammocks, Useless Lesbians, its all just firi looking for her cute gf idk what to tell you, mentions of fantasy dnd, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberbee112/pseuds/amberbee112
Summary: TI Secret Santa: Fishe, relaxed and chill moments for Soph.Firi is bored and shes looking for her girlfriend.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my TI Secret Santa gift for Sophia @SorgiArt on twitter and on tumbr at sorgitea. They wanted that sweet sweet Fishe and chill moments, which is the entirety of this fic. Hell yeah.

A lazy day at the bar, as usual. 

Firi pushed her chair away from the table and wandered over to the bar, leaning over on it and resting her chin on her hands. 

Thog looked up from the paperback he was reading behind the counter. 

“Hey. You want something?” 

Firi hummed noncommittally. “A cure for my boredom maybe. But I’m not sure if you have that in stock.” 

Thog snorted. “Go find Markus or something, he’s probably has something exciting going on around him.”

“I was actually thinking of finding Ashe,” Firi said lightly. “If you have any idea of where to find her.”

“Can’t say I’ve seen her all day.” 

Firi sighed. “I thought you’d say that. You’ve been in here longer than me.”

Thog shrugged. “Listen, someone has to know where she is. Just gotta start asking.”

Firi sighed again, but lazily smiled anyways. “I know that. I was just hoping it’d be quicker and easier than that.” 

“Again, go find Markus. He’s probably doing something interesting and knows where your girlfriend is,” he said. 

“Alright. Thanks Thog,” Firi stood up, trailing her fingers along the worn countertop. “And he’d be in town, right?”

“Probably. More likely than anywhere else.”

—

Firi squinted as she stepped out of the Prison of Lights, a chilling breeze at her back. Gods, it was a maze in there, but much easier than finding a boat to cross with. 

Now where did she look? Ashe, and her friends, could be anywhere. 

Firi wandered aimlessly around town for a while. It was honestly kind of nice, such a peaceful day with a few clouds, but not enough to feel gloomy. The plants seemed to enjoy it too, reaching up to the sky—

She stopped short of stepping on an imp. 

The imp looked at her, and her mechanical foot. It did not move. 

She set the fake foot down, not on the imp. “Hey little guy...girl? Person.”

The imp babbled incoherently. It was probably a greeting. 

“What are you up to?”

The imp said a lot she did not understand. 

“You understand me right?”

Nodding, with just a couple babbled words. 

“You know where Ashe is?”

A shake of its head. 

“You know where Markus is?” 

A babble of confirmation. 

“Can you show me?”

The imp nodded again and offered its hand, perhaps remembering being very close to being crushed to death and wished to avoid another incident. Firi didn’t think about it too hard as she accepted its hand. 

The imp shows her to the edge of town, and then the edge of the island. Markus and Kyr sat near there chatting, various items spread across the flat ground. The imp babbled loudly as they got nearer, and Markus looked up. 

“Oh! Hey Georgia, hey Firi,” Markus said. Kyr waved but continued on his work with something very small. 

Markus had a short conversation with the imp, Ashley, ending it with a high five. Impish would be a cool language to learn, pondered Firi, if only to know what those lil guys were really saying. 

“Anyways Firi, wanna see what we’re making?” Markus asked, moving a few stacks of papers around. 

“What is it?” Firi knelt down, peering at the papers and items between the two. The papers, written in Markus’s elegant hand, seemed to be on unrelated topics. Combat and such. Kyr was surrounded by a lot of wood chips. 

“A game,” Kyr declared, dropping half a dozen wood chips into her unsuspecting hands. “Those are the dice. You’ll need them if you play.”

Upon closer examination, they were indeed dice. “Of course I’ll play. What do you do?” 

“Well, it’s not done yet, and so far it’s pretty complicated. It’s called Adventure Simulator 74.”

“Seventy Four?” Firi asked uncertainly. 

“Yeah, just a cool number.”

“Well, I was actually looking for Ashe…” Firi trailed off, hoping to escape the game for the moment. 

“Oh Ashe? I saw her this morning,” Kyr replied, furrowing his brow. 

“I saw her too, but that was a while ago. She’s not at her tree?” Markus inquired. 

Firi facepalmed. “I’m an idiot, that’s the first place I should have looked.” 

Markus chuckled. “Not too late to check there. If she’s not there I could brainstorm some places she could be?”

“It’s fine, she’s probably there. But, if she’s not, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Firi hummed. “Well, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Kyr said.

“Come play with us sometime! Don’t lose your dice!”

“I won’t!” Firi replied, shoving them into her pocket.

“Have fun with Ashe if you find her” Kyr called as Firi walked farther away. 

“Yeah yeah, I will! See you!” Firi rolled her eyes good naturedly as she made her way towards the Prison of Lights again. 

—

After peeking into the bar _just in case_ , Firi found her way to the poorly defined path that lead to Ashe’s tree. And there she was. Of course. Sitting, back against a tree, doing something with some ropes. 

“Oh, hi Firi.” Ashe smiled as her girlfriend entered the clearing. 

“What are doing?” Firi asked, making her way around the ropes on the ground. 

Ashe shrugged. “Not much. What about you?” 

“I have done absolutely nothing,” Firi declared. “You, however, are sitting in a carefully created array of ropes, which is much more interesting than nothing.”

“Oh, guess I have been doing something. You wanna sit with me?”

Firi grinned. “Of course.”

Ashe shifted a bunch of ropes over to make room for Firi as she sat down beside her, leaning against the tree and Ashe’s shoulder. 

“So what are you doing with all this rope?” Firi asked. 

“Making a hammock. It like, hangs between two trees and it’s super comfy,” Ashe explained. 

“Oh, okay. And you make it out of rope?” Firi watched Ashe weave and tie knots in the rope. 

“Yeah,” Ashe replied, focused on her work. 

They sat together for a while, Ashe making progress on her hammock and Firi keeping her company. 

“It’s like a net,” Firi absentmindedly commented. 

“A net that prevents you from falling on the ground.” Ashe glanced over at Firi, a smile playing on her lips. “What’s that?”

“Hm?” Firi realized that in her daze she had been rolling one of the rounder dice between her fingers. “Oh, Kyr and Markus gave it to me.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s just wood, probably. It’s a dice.” 

“Is it?” Ashe took the five and rolled it over in her hand. “Why would someone need a twelve sided dice?”

Firi shrugged. “For their game, I guess. They didn’t explain it to me. Seemed kinda complicated.”

“Of course it is, it’s Markus and Kyr.” Ashe smiled. “I’m almost done by the way.”

“So i get to test how comfy a bunch of rope really is?” Firi teased.

“Shush, it’s super comfy.”

Firi giggled. “Of course it is, you made it.”


End file.
